


Little Healer

by dayday344



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Severus Snape, Big brother Lucius Malfoy, F/M, Good Death Eaters, Good Slytherins, Healer!snape, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Misunderstood Slytherins, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Protective Bellatrix, overprotective slytherins, severus snape is a cinnamon bun that need to be protected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayday344/pseuds/dayday344
Summary: I've noticed there are not alot of Healer!snape au's on this website, so i decided to make one.Inspiration from Blackkitten23 on Fanfiction.net!The Marauders discover secrets about the house of slytherin that gives them a whole new perspective.Particularly about one lone slytherin.





	1. Something big

_A small boy scrambled up the stairs, terrified of the man stomping up after him. The boy ran into his room and hurriedly shut and locked the door after him."Please Tobias I can explain!" A woman screeched on the other side of the door._ _"Get the hell away from me woman!" The man yelled back._ _The boy flinched back as a thump was heard. There was crying and the woman was still screaming and-_

* * *

Severus Snape woke with a start. He was covered in sweat and his legs were tangled in his sheets. Severus breathed in a sigh of relief. He was safe; he was away from that godforsaken man. Severus turned and cast a tempus charm. 7:30. He cursed and quickly got up to get dressed. Breakfast has started 30 minutes ago. He almost walked out the room before he looked in the mirror. Severus yelped and quickly cast a glamour on himself before walking out of the dorm room's.

It was ordinary to see a fifth year waking up late but this was Severus Snape. Tiny, greasy haired, and ugly Severus Snape. Also Known as the marauders favorite target. Student's snickered and gossiped as he walked by; they couldn't wait to see how the marauders would humiliate him today. Severus ducked his head in embarrassment. He should be used to this, It's been happening since that incident with lily a couple month's ago.

He sighed as he opened the doors to the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table; the marauders glaring at him from the Gryffindor table. He rolled his eyes and gnawed on a piece of toast until it was time for class. Lucius escorted him to his transfiguration class. This may have seemed strange but it was common for Slytherins to buddy up with older students. Slytherin's must protect each other; after all it was every house against slytherin.

"So sev, how's your war against the gits that call themselves the marauders" he said while throwing an arm around severus slim shoulders

Severus gave Lucius a tiny smile, and Lucius smirked back. Lucius was one of the only people in Hogwarts that can get him to smile. When Severus smiles it seems to light up the whole room. The slytherins did their best to make severus smile because he was worth protecting.

"By the way I noticed you didn't eat a lot this morning" Lucius said as they got to the transfiguration classroom. Severus was about to protest but Lucius quickly pressed an apple into his hand and slightly pushed him into the classroom. He glared at Lucius's quickly retreating back. Severus smiled though and, tucking the apple into his pocket, he made his way to his seat.

By this time the class was mostly full and he had to avoid being tripped multiple times throughout the small journey to his seat. Severus breathed a small sigh of relief as he sunk down into his chair. As class was about to start Mulciber and Avery burst into the classroom and claimed the seats to the left and right of severus. He almost rolled his eye's again. Just because he was small doesn't mean he was defenseless.

Just as they sat down mcgonagall changed into a human and began the lesson.

* * *

Severus Snape breathed a sigh of relief. It was time for his favorite class, Potions. Unfortunately the subject was taught by Slughorn. Severus felt his lip curl in disgust at the thought of the man. Slughorn did not deserve his potion's mastery; all the man did was use his job to make connections, he barely taught them anything.

Severus sat down at his seat at the front of the class, on the slytherin side, as usual. Mulciber and Avery quickly tried to score a seat next to the potion's prodigy. After Avery scored the seat they settled down and waited for class to start. When the classroom was mostly full the Maruaders burst in laughing and talking. That is till they caught sight of severus. They stopped and glared at him. Severus rolled his eyes. They act so much like children, like glaring at him's going to do anything.

A few minutes later Slughorn wobbled in and started the lesson. The world faded away; he was in his element.

Almost a full 30 minutes later, he and Avery were finished. Mulciber tapped his shoulder and asked for help. Severus was confused for a moment before he realised that not everyone thought the potion was easy to make. After directing Mulciber and his partner on what to do, he turned his finished potion in to slughorn. The potion's professor looked surprised that someone was done so early, until he saw it was snape that had turned it in.

"greasy git" sirus black muttered under his breath as he and the rest of the marauders struggled to get the potions right. Severus spent the rest of the class period helping his fellow slytherins and scribbling down notes.

* * *

After potions severus quickly made his way to the great hall for dinner, lest he be captured by the marauders. As he sat in his usual place he noticed that Bellatrix was missing form the table. Severus dismissed the thought that she was in danger. She was one of the most dangerous people in the school, and has been known to take care of herself. As one of the older students walked past he saw them slip a note into his bag. 

Now he knew something was up. When you receive a note in slytherin it mean's something important is happening after hours. Severus resisted the urge to immediately open the note, and waited till dinner was over.

As soon as dumbledore dismissed them, most of slytherin house rushed to their common room while the rest of the houses stood in shock at the display. What the slytherins didn't know was that 4 boys were following them under a certain cloak.


	2. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, had a minor chase of writers block. But here is a new chapter! I know it doesn't radiate the same energy as the last chapter but I'm already working on the next one which i assure you will be better!
> 
> Thank you for reading my story
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

Severus met Lucius outside the common room. He remembered the mini heart attack he had after reading the foreboding note.

~ _she's in your dorm; please hurry~ L.M_

Severus had known something was up because lucius had said please. No matter how nice lucius has been he has never heard him say please. It only made him quicken his pace. He has arrived panting outside their common room. Lucius looked at him cooley and waited for him to catch his breath.

"Bellatrix is waiting in your dorms, I have sealed it off to anyone but us; Now go work your magic" Lucius said calmly. Severus wasn't fooled. Lucius only put on the famous slytherin mask if something was truly bothering him. Nevertheless he hurried into the common room, people making way for him.

"Mulciber, Avery, outside" severus said dismissing them from guarding bellatrix. As he pulled back the curtain he nearly cried.

* * *

"Quiet peter!" sirius snapped from underneath the cloak. They had followed the mob of slytherins, hurrying into their common room like a troll was chasing them. The Maruders, being the curious bunch they were followed them. They had barely managed to make it into the common room before the door slammed shut.

A couple of minutes later the door slammed open, to reavel snivelous snape. The Marauders waited for the slytherins to start teasing him, after all he grew up in the muggle world. Suprisingly the snakes made room for the fifth year, as though he were something special. James and Sirius scoffed at the very idea.

After all what could be so important about snivellous?!

* * *

Severous shut the door and quickly pulled out some blue and purple potion bottles. "Merlin what did they do to you?" Severous asked misty eyed. Bellatrix looked up at him and for a moment she was pulled into the dark pools that were his eyes. After a moment she looked away and sighed. "You know the first born's have to join sev; lest we lose our inheritance" she replied with a small, sad, smile. The poor girl was covered in bruises from the obvious beating she took.

Her clothes were ripped, hair tangled, and makeup smuged. To say the least she looked a wreck.

"Mum and Dad flooed me and said that i was to come immediatly" She started. Severus nodded as this was very common in slytherin house. "when I got there they asked, no, **demanded** that I join their lord. Obviously I refused, so they used the Cruciatus Curse till I passed out, when I woke up I had this, this, **Thing** , on my arm" She glared at the mark on her left arm in contempt.

Severus had a feeling that she wasn't telling him everything that happened but didn't push the issue. Instead he gave her a comforting smile as he gave her the last of the potions. She'll be good as new by tommorow. Then bellatrix started to cry. This may shock many people but slytherins are people too. Severus wrapped his skinny arms around her and let her cry herself to sleep. He would always be there for them, just as they would be for him.

* * *

The Marauders were getting bored since It had been at least an hour since snivellous went upstairs. It seemed like everyone else was forbidden from going upstairs. Finally the greasy git came back down stairs with his two body guards, Mulciber and Avery standing behind him.

All at once the common room seemed to hold it's breath as if waiting for the git to say something. As Severus opened his mouth his eyes shined with tears, and he seemed to choke back a sob. "She's going to be okay but we're going to have to cover for her for at least a week, because of..."snape trailed off.

Everyone else in the common room seemed to understand and like a wave all headed upstairs before being stopped by malfoy.

"I know your all concerned" he began in an authoritive voice,"But no one is allowed in unless your either the healer or family" he finished.

"But doesn't she need comfort right now?" one of the second years yelled out. Bellatrix was like a big sister to everyone and they cared an awful lot about her.

"Yes but she's very sick right now, okay?" narcissa stepped in, they didn't call her the heart of slytherin for nothing.

* * *

After herding everyone else to their dorms Lucius, narcissa, and severus began to talk about the actual details.

"The madness will set in by the time she graduates next year." Severus told them. "Lucius promise you'll look after her for me" he asked still slightly teary eyed.

"I'll do the best I can" Lucius promised before leading narcissa to the dorms. The Marauders, who had fallen asleep at the time, woke up to the sounds of silence in the room. Sirius shoved the cloak off them before standing to stretch. That is until he heard a light gasp. The rest of the marauders stood up in a panic before realising it was only snivellus.

"We know all about your death eater plans sniv-" sirius was cut off by a powerful stunner. "How long have you idiots been sitting here?!" snape would have screeched if it weren't for the stunner sent his way, before total blackness obscured his vision.


	3. More than you know

" _run you worthless little worm" Tobias snape snarled at his son, stomping down the stairs after him. Severus panted and heaved as he quickly opened the cupboard and dashed inside, slamming it after him._ _Unfortunately Tobias had seen him. The horrible man grinned and quickly locked it. "If you want to be in there so bad, you can stay in there the rest of the month!" he crowed and walked away laughing._

* * *

Severus woke with a start. He looked around expecting to be safe in his dorms. Except he couldn't find a lick of green and two of the four marauders were standing in front of him. If you had seen two of your worst enemies standing right in your face what would you do? Well, severus did the right thing and screamed, loud as he could. This obviously scared the courage out of remus and peter because they backed away very quickly.

"What the bloody hell's the matter with you?!" peter squeaked. Remus shot a look at peter for his language, then turned back to severus. "are you alright?" he asked, concern shining in his eyes. Severus shot him a look of confusion and tried to stand, only to fall back down on his arse. He looked down again and saw he was tied up. Severus glared at remus and was about to start berating him. That was until the voice of evil spoke up...

"He doesn't answer to you so don't even try your death eater trickery." Sirius Black snarled at him from his position on his bed.

Severus rolled his eyes at blacks incompetence and turned to survey the room he was in. It looked somewhat like an interrogation chamber, though he had no idea there was one in hogwarts. 

"Alright snape, your either gonna spill the death eater plans or we beat you to a pulp, the choice is yours" Potter finally spoke up from his perch beside black. Severus nearly growled at the boy for his arrogance. As if their beatings could be worse than the ones he receives from his father. After a moment he spoke "Loyalty to Slytherin" he said a stubborn look coming into his eyes.

The marauders smirked knowing this would be his answer. Snape had been as stubborn as a mule since first year. That being said they readied their wands. Remus reluctantly hexed severus into unconsciousness with the other Marauders.

* * *

Severus woke up on the seventh floor of hogwarts. His hair was blue, skin yellow. His teeth were elongated, making him look like a horse. As he ran back down to the dungeons the students of hogwarts laughed at the newest prank by marauders. Severus finally made it back to the slytherin common room after what seemed like the whole of hogwarts had laughed at him.

The tiny boy was almost in tears by the time he ran up to his room, not answering any of the other slytherins questions. He stayed in there for hours wondering what he had done to deserve his life. Eventually he pulled himself together and went to get the hexes off him.

"Finite incantatem" he said into the mirror, expecting the spell to work and get the disgusting look off of him. So imagine his surprise when the spell didn't work, but made his features worse. His skin darkened to orange, hair now a greasy ball of blue. His teeth were, now bigger than before, and bright yellow. His nose was swollen with pimples. 

"Looks like black is becoming more creative" Lucius said from the bathroom doorway. Severus turned around, face softening in relief as the prefect strode into the bathroom. 

"come here" Lucius said sitting on the toilet. Severus obeyed and stood in front of Lucius as he began to undo the spell work cast on him. After 5 minutes most of the hex work was off of severus. 

"We're almost done sev, just stay really still" Lucius said gently. "Finite Incantatem" He shouted. Severus had closed his eyes in the process so when he heard lucius malfoy himself gasp his eyes flew open. "What?" Severus questioned warily.

"Look in the mirror" Lucius answered, a bit of blush coming to his cheeks. Severus hurried to the mirror only to see a sight that horrified him.

* * *

The scream was heard all through Hogwarts. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws alike all hurried down to the dungeons, where the sound came from.

They all gathered around the entrance to the slytherin common room, all trying out the most ridiculous of passwords.

"death munchers?"

"Purebloods?"

"Ass eaters?"

Of course that last one came from black himself, earning him a round of giggles.

Finally someone from ravenclaw shouted out the correct password, earning hoots and pats on the back all around her.

This would be the first time in many years someone other than slytherin would see the slytherin common room; It would be a night to remember. Potter himself led the charge onto the unassuming slytherins. Everyone burst in, spurred on by adrenaline and the desire to hurt the slytherins.


	4. Same person, new look

The mob descended on the Slytherins like a pack of rabid dogs. First years were screaming in fear as wands were drawn and madness reigned down in the Slytherin common room. Lucius, sensing the panic rising ordered all first years to take Severus and lock themselves in with Bellatrix. It would be over his dead body if they found out about Severus.

The first years, relieved for something to do seeing as they couldn't duel did exactly as ordered. Though Severus protested the entire way. While all this was going down, the rest of the Slytherins were, seemingly, fighting for their lives. Chaos reigned and shouts rang out as they dueled.

Lucius proceed to put away his emotions and take things _very_ seriously. He began to order his "troops" into formations and overtake the enemy. They were doing pretty well for a 3 against one battle. That is until blacks madness started to kick in.

The man was a demon. It made no difference if the rest of the school was behind him. Black was an army all on his own. Of course the inevitable came. The marauders broke through the group of Slytherins along with some others from Gryffindor. They let out a war cry and began to search the rooms for the supposed tortured soul.

"STOP!", a voice shouted over the mayhem.

* * *

Everyone turned to the voice; shocked at the audacity of the young man at the top of the stairs. Except they weren't sure if that was a male or female. Long black hair fell to their waist. Large dark eyes stared back at them from an alabaster face. a slightly curvey figure walked down the steps. Severus was slightly shocked. When has _anyone_ ever listened to snivellous snape?

"I agree with this young lady." A voice proclaimed from the entrance. Everyone turned in the direction of professor Mcgonagall. Most of them paled at the sight of the thunderous look on her face. A lovely rosy color spread across poor Severus face.

"Actually ma'm i'm a boy..." he said; blush still on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late, you guys. Things have been pretty hectic. I'll try to update more. Also, please excuse this short chapter.


	5. Lions and ravens and badgers, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Little background.

All eyes turned to the small dark haired angel standing at the top of the stairs. Severus blushed more than ever before. Lucius eyes narrowed as he stepped in front of severus. Severus sent him a smile in thanks. Mcgonagall cleared her throat to get everyone's attention yet again. 

"ahem, well then Mr...."she trailed off.

"Snape" he replied quickly, before Lucius could stop him.

Any talking in the room stopped briefly before exploding into mayhem once again. People were trying to get a better look at poor severus. The marauders were boldly proclaiming their disbelief to anyone who would listen. Everyone began to shout and scream at each other in confusion.

Lucius glared at him like he was an idiot.

* * *

The Marauders could not believe their eyes. That beautiful dark haired creature could not be snape of all people! 

People around them began shouting their opinions.

Only the marauders noticed snape and Malfoy sneak out of the room. Of course, them being Gryffindors, they followed them.

* * *

The Slytherin common room was in tatters. Everyone had been looking for the dark angel. And not all for good reasons. Albus Dumbledore sat in his office thinking over everything that had happened that night. The first submissive born in centuries and he had disappeared right from under his nose.

"You will be mine, Severus Snape..."

* * *

Lucius's light grey eyes narrowed. They were being followed. He bent down to severus level. The poor boy had shrunk the few inches he had grown over the years.

"Severus, run ahead; there's something I have to handle before we can continue."

Severus did not hesitate to follow orders, being as scared as he was, his stubborn streak had disappeared for the moment.

He ran ahead just as Lucius reached out and snatched the invisibility cloak off of the four mischievous boys. 

"You should have stayed away..." he snarled.

* * *

Severus walked ahead at a slow pace. He wouldn't want to get separated from his protector after all.

"Princeling..." a voice hissed out from around the corner. Severus froze. He'd know that voice from anywhere.

"Bellatrix! Why in the name of Merlin are you out of bed?!" Severus whisper shouted, fearing someone to hear him.

"And stay in the middle of that chaos? No thank you!" Bellatrix laughed back weakly.

That's when severus noticed the drops of blood on the floor behind the girl. He didn't say anything, but he grabbed her hand and led her to the potions classroom. This was more important than his safety.

* * *

The Marauders stared terrified at the pissed off Malfoy. Sirius wasn't sure if they were going to survive the older boys wrath. Due to the blacks and the malfoys being closely related, He knew a lot of the malfoy family spells. He'll be the first to tell you, you don't want to mess with a malfoy. Lucius leveled his wand at his insolent cousin. How stupid could they possibly be. Just as he was about to spit out a curse, a hand landed heavily on his shoulder.

"We have to get out here Lucius, He needs to be safe. We can deal with these... _thing's_ later."

Lucius blew an angry sigh before turning and following mulciber down the corridor to find severus.

* * *

Severus was working hard to close the wounds, but his friend was still in pain. 

"Drink this potion, your going to need it" Severus said handing her the pain reliever potion.

Bellatrix grimaced as she choked down the potion and braced herself. Severus, steeling his spine, cast the healing charm.

God how he wished he had put up a silencing spell. Bellatrix had a set of lungs on her.

After the screaming and crying was over, Bellatrix had fallen asleep. It took a lot of energy to regrow bones after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys so my little brother broke my computer. Updates will be few and far between but i will try my best to get to a computer.
> 
> Lot's of love!  
> ~dayday344


	6. Title change?

Ok, I've been wondering... Should I change the story title?

Let's have a vote!

A. Stay the same

B. "The dark lords healer"

C. "Little Healer"

Let me know in the comments!

Have an awesome day!


	7. The lovelies have spoken!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see the lovelies have ssd's spoken! The title will be changed by the end of tonight. Stay tuned for anymore votes and for Gods sake please wash your hands!
> 
> Stay safe everyone and have a great day!
> 
> ~dayday344

Lucius was starting to become a little desperate. He couldn't spot severus anywhere. And on top of that word had reached him that bellatrix was gone too.

"Those gryffindors better pray that they are found safe and unharmed or there will be hell to pay" lucius ground out in a most unmalfoy like manner.

"If your father had heard you talk like that lucius..."

The two boys whipped around, arms at the ready to face the intruder.

* * *

The marauders stood in the hallway in shock. Sirius the most of all. He had never seen his cousin act that way before.

 _And i hope to never see it again_ he thought to himself with a shiver. He could still remember those eyes flashing almost black. It was terrifying.

"Who does that malfoy think he is! Taking away our fun like that!" Pettigrew shouted, hoping to get support from the other three.

"Shut the hell up peter!" The other boys said in unison.

* * *

Severus looked at bellatrix with a tearful gaze. He won't have much time left with her after this year. He intends to make the most of it.

Severus hoped that his patronus had reached the right person or he was doomed. He held onto bellatrix, if not for her sake then for his.

* * *

"Is that anyway to treat ypur betrothed?" Narcissa black smirked as she glided past them. Lucius rolled his eyes at her.

' _infuriating woman'_ he thought with a small smile.

"Severus sent me a patronus; he has bellatrix but we're going to have to move quickly" said woman snapped at them.

"Yes ma'am" they chorsed back, as they hurried to keep up with her quick strides.

* * *

The moment the door to the potions lab slammed open, severus was in position. He stood in a dueling stance with a horrific hex on the tip of his tongue.

Of course all of this went to waste when narcissa, lucius, and mulciber came charging in like something was chasing them.

"Thank fuck you guys are here!" Severus said in relief.

"Language" They all snapped at him.

"Can someone explain to me why bellatrix is out of bed?!" Lucius said with barely suppressed anger.

"I'm right here you prick" bellatrix said while getting up, swaying slightly.

Severus cursed again while hitting her with another sleeping spell.

"We have to get her out of here, NOW"

* * *

Meanwhile in the slytherin common room...

The houses had been divided and everything had settled down. Of course that didnt mean someone wasn't getting blamed for this...

"Will someone tell me why you decided to break into the slytherin common room?!" the deputy head mistress said menacingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see the lovelies have spoken! The title will be changed by the end of tonight. Stay tuned for anymore votes and for Gods sake please wash your hands!
> 
> Stay safe everyone and have a great day!
> 
> ~dayday344


	9. IMPORTANT

Okay I knowbyou guys have probably heard about the riots going on in america. It really didnt hit close to home at first until today.

I'm an african american female and mr and my family went on an outing today to the mall. We had just went to go get food and since im a black sheep I got chinese while the rest of the family got chik fil a.

I had gotten my food quickly and had sat down at a table near the chick-fil-a. I had nnoticed that this little kid was sitting there, and had just sat there to waiit on my family who was still getting food. Obviously I didn't plan on settling there since the table was clearly spoken for.

Well my dad had gotten his food and was coming over to get me so we could find our own table.

This lady then shouted at us to move from across the room. The little kids mom was talking about us to another lady and she decided to say something to us. Like we we're not civilised enough to know manners and we're going to force this little kid to move.

This was the first time I had experienced racism and fell into tears on the way home. Was I in the wrong?


End file.
